This application relates to a seating product, particularly a seat such as is provided in business and premium class cabins of passenger aircraft. In aircraft cabins, space is at a premium, and seats are positioned to achieve a balance between passenger comfort, space-saving and safety. Additional considerations include providing an accommodation for disabled, wheelchair-seated or elderly passengers who may find it difficult to maneuver past a conventional passenger seat endbay assembly. Endbays frequently serve as storage areas for deployable tables and thus are required to have a certain minimum amount of interior storage volume. Prior art endbays thus have an armcap at a fixed height that is generally 16-18 cm. above the seating surface of the seat bottom. The endbays include a base that accommodates the stowed table, and the armcap functions both as a lid for the housing and as an armrest.
Therefore, there is a need for a passenger seat that has an armcap that can be lowered to be at the approximate level of the seating surface of the seat bottom to facilitate passenger ingress and egress.